Nomad Archer
The Nomad Archers are Nomad Guards but they are equipped with a Bow of Harad instead of melee weapons and will attack enemy NPCs and players at range with arrows. Although they live in the desert with deadly Scorpions, they are not smart enough to craft poison arrows like the Orcs. Spawning The Nomad Archers may be encountered in every biomes where the regular Nomad Guard naturally spawns but with a lower spawn-rate. Like the Nomad Guard, a Nomad Archer can sometimes ride a Camel. Behaviour The Nomad Archer attacks all the NPCs (except civilians) of the mortal/enemy factions and all players negatively aligned with Near Harad. Otherwise, they question themselves concerning the existence of the universe and hunt the Desert Scorpions who'll dare to annoy them. Hiring The Nomad Archers can be hired with a Nomad Chieftain in the Nomad Settlement. The afoot version costs +200 Alignment and 80 to 20 silver Coins. For +300 Alignment and more money you can hire them riding a Camel. Speech-bank Friendly * You don't seem like you're from around here. * Some find our lifestyle strange, but I see only strength in taming the heat of the desert. * Bandits are the least of my worries in the desert. * Keep your hands where I can see them and there won't be any need for trouble. * Bandits - those honourless thieves, they disgust me! * I prefer to follow the Arênin when we travel towards the Gulf. * If you are like me, you meet a lot of different people who all act the same. * Your skin doesn't seem too familiar with the heat of the desert yet. * I'm sure our endurance would outlast any other army if we did have to take up arms against the North. * The women of Bakrîzad always make someone like me feel welcome. * Some of my friends stick around Ayûkaph-amâm. Something about an easy life. Ha, how boring! * If you should ever pass through Ajtiaz an-Ahâr, stay cautious. A lot can go unnoticed there... * I hate to admit it, but war is good for business. * Ijdi-ilel might be far, but weapons don't sell better anywhere else. * I personally believe Izêm-ulzuz has the most fascinating of bazaars. * I want to travel by the Arênin once more, before I retire. * Rumour has it that the dawn burns the sands of the east until they turn red. * If I see you sneaking around the wares, you are in trouble. * Keep your weapons sheathed and we will be good. * No touching the wares unless you are invited to. Hostile * Begone! You aren't welcome here! * Back away from the wares! * How dare you show your face like this! * The trade is off, but you will pay! * I have half a mind to drag you into the burning sands with us! * Curse you and begone, Person, you are no friend of Harad! * And here I was thinking perhaps there was still some hope for the pale-skinned! * I knew you weren't trustworthy! * You will not leave my sight alive, Person! * The price for your crime is your life! * Such lack of decency! You are no better than the bandits! * I hope the Sun burns you alive! * I hope your bedroll will be full of scorpions! * Even if you survive, the desert always claims her price! * May the vultures feast on your corpse! * The Great Serpent shall not forgive you, Person! * We are trained to kill thieves. You'll be no trouble at all! * Just you wait, northerner. We are coming with more than you can prepare for! * You think you can beat us? We were raised by the desert herself! * Our endurance will long outlast yours, rat! * I will chase you across the desert if I have to! * I don't need water to drown you. I will use your blood! * Now, how did those incompetent soldiers let you pass the borders of Harad? * Let me introduce you to the nomadic way of torture! * You can't honestly think you can beat us desert-conquerors! Hired * For Harad! * Stay away, Northlings! * No Northling filth will harm our trade! * What are we guarding, exactly, Person? * As you command, Person. * As you command, my chief. * Northerners be accursed! * The Sun shall scorch the Northlings! * The serpent strangles the tree... * I guard our caravan with my life, Person. * Oh, I should love to be paid better. * Death to the enemies of the trade! * Northerners are worse even than scorpions! * I shall stand guard, if I must. * We'll keep your enemies away. * Northlings begone! * The trade must continue. * I'll keep the thieves out, Person. * Nobody gets past us. * That's it for the Aphûr-lâi. * Aphûr-lâi stink like scorpions! * I never break my guard, Person. Category:Men Category:Near Harad Category:Evil Men